A conventional scissor 10 commonly used by professional hair stylists to cut the hair of a person is shown in FIG. 1A (open position) and FIG. 1B (closed position). Such a conventional scissor 10 generally has first and second blade members 12 and 14 rotatably connected to each other about a pivot point 16. Each of the first and second blade members 12 and 14 have a blade portion 18 and a handle portion 20. Each of the blade portions 18 have a cutting edge 22 extending along the entire length of the blade portion 18 and terminating at a sharp end point 24. When the scissor 10 is closed by moving the handles 20 of blade members 12 and 14 together, the blade portions 18 and cutting edge 22 are completely closed and overlap each other and cut any hair which has been placed therein. Scissors of the type exemplified by FIG. 1 have numerous drawbacks which restrict the ability of the hair stylist to provide a clean and stylish hair cut. In that the cutting edges 22 of the scissor 10 extend along the entire length of the blade portions 18, the hair stylist must be careful only to allow that portion of the hair which is to be cut to enter the space between the blade portions 18 of the blade members 12 and 14. This restricts the ability of the hair stylist to perform a wide variety of hair cutting techniques such as interior edging, point cutting, slide cutting, notching, chipping, layering, and sizing. In that the blade portions 18 terminate in a sharp end point 24, the hair stylist frequently cuts various portions of his/her hands and fingers and the skin of the person during various hair cutting techniques thereby inhibiting the stylist from aggressively performing such hair cutting techniques.